


It Wasn't So Bad

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Amelia takes Wea on a flight.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)





	It Wasn't So Bad

"Are you ready?" Amelia asked her girlfriend as Sacagawea followed her.

"For what exactly?" Sacagawea asked, slightly nervous.

"Didn't I tell you?" Amelia asked.

Sacagawea shook her head. "No."

Amelia smiled. "We're going on a plane ride."

Sacagawea gulped. "What…? We're…?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. It'll be fun."

"Okay," Sacagawea said, nervously.

Amelia stepped into Ol' Bessy. She beckoned for Wea. "Come on."

Nervous, Sacagawea climbed into plane.

"Ready?" 

"I-" Sacagawea didn't get to answer.

The plane took off.

Sacagawea dug her nails into the sides of the seat. Her eyes were wide.

"Isn't this great?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Sacagawea lied.

Wea was pretty sure that she was having a panic attack.

"You're not scared, right?" Amelia questioned. "I can land Ol' Bessy if you are."

Sacagawea gulped, saying, "No, it's fine."

-

Sacagawea wasn't quite sure of how much time had passed.

Amelia landed Ol' Bessy. She looked at Sacagawea, who still seemed to look nervous. "Are you okay?"

Sacagawea breathed heavily. "Uh yeah-"

"It wasn't so bad was it, darling?" Amelia asked.

Sacagawea smiled a little. "It wasn't."

Amelia smiled too. "I'm proud of you." She leaned in and placed a kiss on Sacagawea's cheek.


End file.
